


牙痛5

by Yutong20



Category: Sephiroth/cloud strife - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutong20/pseuds/Yutong20
Kudos: 3





	牙痛5

“继续，我的人偶，你应该说出诚实的话语。”萨菲罗斯在克劳德的耳边低声蛊惑，他的绿瞳如同深渊，映出了正在坠入其中的人偶。

克劳德翻动的意识又一次平复，小巧饱满的唇瓣一动一合，颤抖着声音努力跟随萨菲罗斯的指引。

“求，求你，另一边，另一边也想要，唔！”克劳德的双眼被下身传来的快感与疼痛刺激着睁大，生理性的眼泪再次涌了上来。

男人在紧致的小穴内插入了第三根手指，抽插的过程中寻找到了人偶敏感的花心，更多的汁水随着他摩擦扣弄花心的动作从穴内榨了出来，黏腻的水声充斥着整个房间。

萨菲罗斯将另一边的乳头含入嘴里，显而易见，人偶的身体太过于敏感。

克劳德抓住了男人的发丝，却怎么也不敢用力将他拉扯开，被快感与痛苦搅成混沌的大脑使他臣服于男人的支配。

“呃，不要了，不要再进去了...”克劳德没有料到的是男人真的停了下来，三根手指也不顾穴肉的挽留抽了出去，拉出了长长的银丝落在了他挺起的幼芽上面。

这般淫靡至极的景象对于克劳德来说是一个巨大的冲击，他从未接触过这些东西，他不知道该作何反应，就像一艘没有帆的小船，随着海浪的翻滚带领着他四处漂泊。

而他更没有意识到穴内的瘙痒让他用稚嫩的大腿磨蹭着男人强劲的腰侧求欢。

萨菲罗斯笑着拍了拍男孩的大腿，“别急，很快就给你，你想要的东西。”

克劳德感受到有一个炙热的圆润的东西顶到了他的穴口，他的小穴不自觉的在不断收缩，像一个贪吃的小口不知天高地厚的想要把那巨大的东西吃进体内，好让那东西给自己止痒。

男人拥住了他，吻住了他的唇，舌头不容拒绝的缠绕他的舌尖，同时他的下半身传来了巨大的快感与撕裂的疼痛。

克劳德挣扎起来，他试图逃离男人插入他体内的阴茎，他的双手向空中抓着什么，希望有什么人能够解救他，然而绝望的他连呻吟都被男人堵在了嘴内，手中等待他的只有虚无的空气。

萨菲罗斯只用稍微顶弄一下人偶的花心，人偶的挣扎的双手就变成了抓紧他的衣服，他这才满意地放开了克劳德双唇。

可怜的人偶只能努力呼吸放松自己，试图减轻这强烈的快感与痛苦。萨菲罗斯却没有给克劳德适应的时间，杰诺瓦细胞与他都等不及与人偶进行更深的再结合。

他将人偶抱在了怀里，带领着人偶的手摸到了他们交合的地方，“感受他，克劳德，他还有很大一部分没有进入你。”

克劳德摇着头，眼泪流出的更凶，“不行的，进不去的，求求你不要，求你，会坏掉的，真的会坏掉的。”他抓紧男人胸前的白色的制服，亲吻着男人的脖颈与喉结，笨拙生疏的讨好男人，试图得到男人的怜悯。

“克劳德，你是我的玩偶，我知道你能够做到什么程度，接受他，你的身体会欢欣雀跃。”

男人的话语伴随着他残忍的动作，他缓慢地顶弄，强硬的将阴茎一点一点塞进那张贪吃的小穴内。

克劳德随着他的动作起伏，过载的快感与痛苦让他发不出呻吟，他真的如同一个玩偶一样做不出任何反抗。

当男人终于完全进入的时候，他的肚子被男人顶出了一个小小的弧度，男人心情颇好的抓着他的手一起摁在那处凸起，“感受到我了吗，我亲爱的克劳德。”

不等他给出反应，男人就开始了大力的征伐，粗长的阴茎在人偶的穴内进出，不用特地寻找就会摩擦到人偶的花心。

“不，呃，不行。”克劳德的视线被泪水朦胧，男人亲吻着他的脖颈与锁骨，在那里烙下一个又一个痕迹，下身的速度只快不减，他的穴口磨红充血，肉体撞击带着淫靡至极的水声。

他感觉自己真的要被肏到了内脏时，男人撞击到了一个让他惊叫出声的地方。

萨菲罗斯真的没有想到他的人偶会如此适合受孕，他甚至有一个子宫。

这个认知让他体内的杰诺瓦开始沸腾，脑海中回荡着一个声音，让他受孕，让他诞下子嗣。

克劳德绝望地发现男人下身的速度越来越快，他在撞击着他体内的那个小孔，电击般的快感动那个点散发到他的身体各处，“求，求你，啊！”

男人的阴茎撞开了那个从未有人踏足的小口，宫口被男人强制粗暴地顶开，汁水从里面涌了出来，尽数浇到了体内的巨物上。

克劳德绷紧了脚尖，他浑身颤抖着到达了人生中第一次高潮，他剧烈地喘息着，口中的涎液从嘴角流了出来，恐怖的快感让他双眼失神，连呼吸都忘记了，最后的黑暗也接踵而来。


End file.
